


Sweet Tea in the Summer (I Still Got Love for You)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Post Episode: S1E1: Du ser ut som en slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: The first person she thinks of when she wakes up should be Jonas. Maybe her parents or her grandma, maybe even the girls she met at the club, Chris and Noora and— oh, what was her name? Vilde, right?Instead, Eva thinks about Ingrid.
Relationships: Ingrid Theis Gaupseth/Eva Kviig Mohn
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Tea in the Summer (I Still Got Love for You)

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 10 Prompt: Hole.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Seven" by Taylor Swift.

Eva never really has nightmares.

She dreams of good things instead, better things than real life can provide. It’s not like she has any control over it, what her subconscious conjures up during her REM phases that result in her semi-entertainment, but it’s nice nonetheless. A fortunate side effect to her otherwise rather mundane, if occasionally tumultuous, existence. 

The first person she thinks of when she wakes up should be Jonas. Maybe her parents or her grandma, maybe even the girls she met at the club , Chris and Noora and— oh, what was her name? Vilde, right?

Instead, Eva thinks about Ingrid. Remembers what she’d said to her by the bar, amidst the thrum of bass and echo of shrill voices reminiscent of her own.  _ You look like a slut. _

It’s around four AM and Eva’s throat burns, scratchy and dry. She slumps to the bathroom, feet heavy on the tile floor, and downs some Tylenol and water before  drowning herself in her blankets again, willing the dark to take her once back. Back to sleep, to her dreams. To her relief, to her reprieve.

Mere minutes ago, she’d dreamt of Ingrid and herself, eight years old at her aunt’s lake house with drinks from McDonald’s, styrofoam cups colored with markers and rebranded with their names. On the drive home, Ingrid had covered the entire front side of hers in yellow, not dark enough to hide the branding hidden underneath but sunny all the same. Sunny, just like the day had been. Sunny like every day with Ingrid was, even if the sky was thunderous and they hid in her closet in a bundled up stakeout, waiting for the lightning to quit and for the antics of faux fear to subside and move onto something better. 

Eva wants to go back to that dream. Back to the time when it was reality, when Ingrid would pull her soda dripping straw out of her cup and hold it up to her eye, invite Eva to do the same on the other end. Simple things, like peering through a hole cut on a piece of plastic, laughing so loud Ingrid’s aunt got distracted and missed a turn, not caring about the mix of all eight available fountain flavors spilling onto her favorite shirt. Eva always dressed up for Ingrid, even when she saw her everyday. She still sort of does now, too. Yet now,  _ she looks like a slut.  _

Eva can’t fall asleep after that. It’s okay, though. There’s no better dream she could have had, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
